Running from the Devil
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: When an abused woman is nearly beaten to death, a certain demon saves her life. Through the power of a demon contract the two are bound. But what awaits them? Revenge? Hope? Or perhaps love? Sebastian/OC. Romance, hurt/comfort, and angst. Originally posted on DA. (COMPLETED)
1. Running from the Devil

**~Running from the Devil~**

* * *

Darkness… It seeped through the cracks and crevices, slowly overcoming all obstacles as the eternal clock clicked and chimed. It was true that everything began with light; glimmering and full of promise and hope. But eventually it would end in the shadows, as the the forever night fell and the sunlight faded. It was only a matter of _time._

Time and trials; it always came down to the two. How much time you'd been given, and how you handled your years. It varied from soul to soul, but the process was the same. The scales slid and were weighed by the unknown. Tipped back and forth, they shifted and marked the mettle of each spirit. Back and forth, past, present and future. . . Then the weight dropped, taking life or giving it. And all the while, the unseen beings waited, hoping that perhaps one might slip through the cracks...

These unseen ones were the children of the dark, watching with indifferent eyes as the fates were cast. They observed humanity from the depths of obscurity, and waited for the call to rise from their slumber. They listened and waited until they were needed or wanted, and then they attacked swiftly, consuming their most willing and supple of prey. And when they were done their soulless bodies slinked back to the darkness from which they were born.

Currently, one such creature waited, suspended in the void between life and death. He was weightless as he let his subconscious wander through the plains of the mortal world. He was forever drawn to the misery the humans exuded. Even though he watched them constantly, the creature didn't feel empathy or heartache for the humans. He only experienced some mild intrigue, along with the constant pull to find his next contract. He lived for the souls he collected, and the rest was just white noise. A necessary hindrance to his purpose, though admittedly one he found humor in.

Since he had first been made a demon, millennia ago, the creature had been fascinated by the mortals. They were such emotional beings. So addicted to drama and theatrics, so vigorous in their day to day lives, so utterly _delicious_ . . .

For an unknown amount of time, the demon continued his vigile. Formless, he shifted through the shadows of the human realm, enjoying their antics and progression. An age of mankind ended under his ancient gaze, and another began, before he finally received the call.

In the years he had rested, the demon had heard many calls of desire, but none had met with his particular tastes. So he hadn't bothered to answer. But now, as his focus snapped towards the sound, he found his interest piqued.

With supernatural senses, the demon honed in on the one who had awoken him with curiosity. Devoid of emotion, he regarded the scene without bias, waiting to see what would happen. . .

* * *

Patchouli and frankincense, so earthy and deep. . . and _blood_ . . . The mismatched fragrances wafted about the room, mixing and cloying enough to choke. From the window blinds, a thin crack of sunlight filtered through though did little to light the room in question. Save for a cheap lamp and a solitary, flickering candle, no other light entered here.

It was quiet, unassuming. . . Until the screaming started.

It rose from the calm like a choir effect, and rang shrilly against the walls of the house. It was a guttural, frightened sound that was soon followed by a deeper voice, just as loud, spitting out obscenities. Then a loud _smash_ resounded, accompanied by more screams and bared feet scrambling against a tiled floor.

The woman who screamed so desperately was the first to run into the dimly lit room. Her blonde hair fanned about her shaking shoulders as she sprinted towards the door. She scrambled with the three locks that held her in, cursing frantically as her fingers were overcome with tremors. Her cheek was already swollen from the hit she had taken, and her eyes were red with tears.

Not a second later, the man who had struck her was barreling into the room, his eyes gleaming with wicked delight and fury. He was behind the woman in several large steps, his hands coiling in her hair as he yanked her backward. She screamed again and thrashed, fighting to break free, but he held her fast. There was no getting away. Not this time.

As she fell to the floor, he followed, hitting her with a barrage of unrelenting fists. At first she tried to return the blows, but the man was far stronger and had soon worn her out. Again and again, his knuckles met her flesh with a sickening _crunch_ , until her screams echoed into sobs and pleas. Her voice was broken as she begged him, and it only made him hit her more.

 _Smack… Smack…. Smack_ … _Again... and again... and again…_

Soon, she could only gurgle as her own blood began to choke her. Her blue eyes lost focus as she was consumed by the pain and the torment. She writhed and began to fade, and yet the man never yielded.

By now, the woman's voice had abandoned her, and she was horrifically mute. And yet the demon heard her with striking clarity.

With every punch or slap, the woman's soul cried out to be saved. Though her invitation wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, which was odd. Most humans called for someone specific in their last moments, be it God or something else, and yet this woman had no one definitive. Just the same plea over and over again.

The man finally stopped his assault, as the woman lay in a pool of her own blood. In the sudden quiet, her raspy breaths were all that could be heard. The monster of a man had done his job well, and now he fled his crime, knowing that soon she would be dead.

Once the house door slammed shut behind the man, the woman tried to move, but in the end she was unable. The telephone was on the nearby counter, but for all the good it did, it might have been miles away instead.

The demon regarded the woman's soul with eternal eyes before he made up his mind. Though in the end the _final_ decision would be up to her.

Slowly he reached out with his own mind and answered her plea for help. His aura wafted everywhere and nowhere, sliding like silk around the battered woman. As the demon fully willed himself into the humble dwelling, the lamp shattered into jagged shards and the candle went out in a puff of smoke. All fell into darkness, while otherworldly black feathers began to fall and float with a mind of their own.

In the shadows, a pair of wine red eyes could be seen glowing, as they openly studied the dying woman. The luminosity of the gaze matched the power behind his presence. Inhuman and beautiful. . . Like the fantastical thing of a dream or long forgotten memory. Thus was the allure of his kind.

 ** _"Lisa Karnes~"_** The demon whispered her name lowly. His disembodied voice echoed far longer than it should have, as his sensual, accented register cascaded over the silence.

A sliver of Lisa's blue eyes could be seen from where her lids were swollen as she met his gaze. Her mouth tried to answer, but it was her mind that succeeded.

 _"You heard me. . . You came to . . .to help? ..."_

 ** _"Indeed, my dear~ I am here to aid you."_** He paused to let her take in the information before adding, **_"But you mustn't mistake the situation, Miss Karnes. . . I am no angelic being sent to save your soul for the Almighty One."_** He chuckled, a demonic sound if ever there was one. **_"Quite the opposite, in fact."_**

The woman's mind was obviously struggling to stay coherent, but after a moment her reply came in way of a snarky retort.

 _"...No shit, Sherlock… The black feathers and red eyes gave you... away…."_

The demon smiled, appreciating the boldness of the comment. Though he didn't linger on it. Her time was running out, and now was the moment to act.

 ** _"Do you know what I am offering you?"_**

 _"...A way out?"_

 ** _"Yes. If that is what you desire."_**

 _"In exchange for-?"_ Lisa Karnes internal voice cut off as she choked and gasped for air. It seemed when her husband had beaten her, Lisa's beautiful face hadn't been the only part of her to pay the price. Her lungs and chest cavity had suffered great damage as well. She was fading faster than the demon would have liked. It became all too clear that there wouldn't be time to fully discuss a deal before she passed out. He would have to improvise.

 _ **"You are dying, Miss Karnes,** **"**_ he stated softly, his wine red eyes never faltering as they studied the mortal's swollen, broken face. _**"So you must make your decision now. . . Will you consign yourself to the ties of a demon contract? Offering your soul as payment for my services. Or will you allow yourself to die and face the final judgement?"**_

 _"_ _...Live…."_ The single word was thought with such conviction that it made the demon smile. Even when she was limited in speech and thought, Miss Karnes wasn't one for flakiness. He appreciated that.

 ** _"Think carefully now,"_** he warned. **_"Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."_**

Lisa stared at the demon with unblinking bloodshot blue eyes, before she shakily raised a hand towards the darkness. There was nothing solid to touch, save for the ethereal feathers, and yet she reached for him anyway. Her expression mixed with such distinct emotion that it gave the demon pause. Sorrow, despair, desperation. . . but something else too. Something he had not seen in a hundred years. . . not since his last master. . .

Resolute strength and _fire_. A will and purpose to survive Hell itself. . .

Her husband might have broken her body, but Lisa's mind was a different story _entirely_.

 ** _"I'll ask but once more."_** He would give her a final chance to refuse. She had earned that much. **_"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"_**

 _". . . Hell . . . Yes . . ."_

The demon's eyes shone with satisfaction and mild amusement, as the black feathers began to form into a singular mass. The feathers shifted and hardened, pulsing with something akin to life, before they began to glow bright magenta. The wine colored eyes closed against the shadows, as the demon willed himself to take on a physical form. Within the space of a second, the darkness dissipated and the light returned in all it's muted glory. And in place of the shadows, a handsome, lithe figure stood.

Skin as pale and perfect as porcelain, hair darker and softer than a crow's wing, and a suit of impeccable taste and style. A man of nondescript age and maturity; a proper front for his purposes. All that remained of his true form were the oddly hued eyes, forever mellow and wine red. They focused on Lisa once more- forever alert and attentive.

The last thing Lisa Karnes saw before she blacked out, was the handsome figure as he bent down to pick her up in his strong arms. She witnessed his obvious gratification at her decision, before she was lost to her pain. But the demon could have sworn he saw hope light her eyes before they rolled up into her head and closed. . . Perhaps he had imagined it. Or perhaps she would prove to be different and not come to regret her choice. Only time would tell.

The dark being cradled his newest Mistress gently to his chest, before he moved to action. In seconds, he had kicked the door down and was sprinting out into the evening. He moved faster than any vehicle or airplane, and denied the sight of the humans he passed.

Lisa Karnes had made her decision, now it was up to him to make sure she lived long enough to gain from it. . .

* * *

She _screamed_ , blood curdling sounds of agony, and thrashed as she was smothered on all sides. She was _suffocating_! It was enough to overwhelm her, enough to _kill_ her all over again. . . Until the hands saved her.

In the abyss they held her as she sobbed, writing patterns against her mottled flesh with feather light fingers. They comforted and soothed, and were always there when she needed them most. . .

They would always anchor her to life, before she drifted back into nothingness. . . And she grew to love them as time melded against itself and she drifted away. . . .

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Lisa gasped violently as she awoke in a haze of dread and sweat. The woman tried to sit up, but her body didn't move at her command. And when she tried to open her eyes, her vision remained cloudy and dark. Without the ability to move or see, the woman began to panic, unable to fathom where she was or why she was so restricted.

But slowly, ever so slowly, memories clawed at her conscious, and then the angry tears began to fall. But even with her tears, her eyesight did not return.

She had _died_! Her bastard of a husband had finally beaten her to death- just as she'd feared he would!

. . . But surely the afterlife couldn't offer so much pain and confusion? Where was her bright light and otherworldly happily ever after? . . . Unless she'd somehow landed her butt in Hell? Which would explain why she felt like she'd been slammed by a semi-truck in the chest. . . Perhaps it was all a punishment of some sort? For her shortcomings and failures in life? Or maybe this weight on her chest was the vast nothingness of death itself. Perhaps there was nothing but longing and regret left for her. It all came down to shame and wistfulness, morphed into the form of flashbacks: her husband's violence and her heartbroken years of torment at his hands and actions.

An uncontrollable sob broke from the woman's lips then, as she remembered all the abuse she'd lived through. She had wanted to break free for so long, and yet she had stayed. Fear and an abused mentality had kept her in check, and yet now, she wished that she'd been brave enough to run.

 _My world is truly upside down,_ the woman thought as more pained tears came. _Only for me would running away have been considered bravery. He fucked me up more than I thought. . ._

For a moment, Lisa was lost to her anguish, both of body and soul, before her fists clenched.

 ** _No._** Lisa wouldn't let the past defeat her. . . She'd already lost enough to the bastard, she wouldn't let him rule her death too. Not as long as she was sane enough to decide. Screw him and all he had molded her to be! Screw his beatings and his manipulative, twisted mind! SCREW IT _ALL!_

 _"I'd sooner die again then give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this. . . of knowing he made me cry. Hell! I should go haunt him, just for the sake of it! Teach his imbecilic ass what mind games really are!"_

The thought was enough to make her laugh; a dark, gasping sound that set her lungs on fire. She coughed violently as air that felt like acid, scorched her throat and tongue. She could almost taste the flames, and yet she could not stop _laughing_.

"Milady, _please_. You must take care, or you shall do yourself a mischief." The voice interrupted her manic laughter, cutting her short with the stern reprimand.

"W-Who's there?" Lisa croaked, even as her full memory came flooding back.

 _Wait. . ._

Lisa remembered now. She wasn't actually dead. . . No, she had been _dying_ , that much was certain. But then the red eyes had appeared and she been offered a way out. She had agreed to a contract of some sort and it had all gone dark. . .

Lisa had made a deal with the devil. . . Such poetic irony wasn't lost on the woman as she fought more laughter. Such a development suited her, now that she thought of it. . .

"It is only _me_ , milady," came the calm reply. "We have yet to be properly introduced, seeing as your illness has prohibited intimate conversation. But I had hoped we could remedy that when you are feeling more yourself."

He had an undeniably British accent, and formed his phrases with care, Lisa noticed. Odd, for a demon, and yet somehow it suited him perfectly. Posh and British; there were definitely worse things.

"Demon. . ." Lisa fought to breathe past her protesting lungs. "I didn't imagine you? You're _real_?"

"Very real, milady." She could hear the amusement in his voice. Then a gentle hand reached for her arm.

The _hands_. . . The gentle grip that had reached her in her dreams. . . And yet, Lisa still cringed away from the contact. It was more from instinct than fear, but the demon didn't seem offended by her actions. Instead he hushed her and continued with his task.

"Miss Karnes," he sighed. "You must hold still. I cannot adjust your IV if you squirm so. It's for-"

"Don't call me _that_." she spat hoarsely, though she stopped struggling against his grip on her arm. Being a trained RN herself, the woman understood what he was trying to do. And her knowledge was comforting enough to stop her movement.

The demon set up her IV masterfully, and she could hear the curiosity in his tone as he spoke again.

"Such hostility to a simple name. Why does Karnes irk milady so?" He paused to consider before it clicked. "Oh, I _see_. It's your married surname. The name of the one who did this to you. . . Yes, I can see why you wouldn't wish to be called such a title. Pardon my ignorance. I shan't use it again."

Lisa felt a new pinch as he inserted a fresh IV drip, and felt appreciation well in her. He seemed to understand her reasoning without her having to say a word. It was a relief to be honest. Not having to explain her feelings and thoughts aloud. To have someone understand her abuse and state of mind without her having to spell it out. She didn't think she could have explained her past if she'd tried. It was too dark and convoluted.

"Is there another surname you'd prefer me to use? Or will _Lisa_ suffice?" the demon asked, interrupting her thoughts, as he finished connecting her IV. The woman almost moaned as blessed pain medication began to flow through her aching body.

Though Lisa still couldn't see, she could feel his eyes on her, as he waited for an answer. She thought for a moment before saying simply. "Lisa is fine. But if you have to have a surname. . . it's Dean."

"Dean? Can I assume it's Madame's maiden name?"

"Yes. . . And it's my preference."

"Then I shall oblige. Mistress Lisa Dean~" He experimented with her name before a smile rose to his tone. "I must confess it suits milady to a tee."

Lisa endured butterflies rising in her stomach, before utter confusion clouded her senses. It had been years since she'd felt anything akin to attraction. . .and yet she did now.

 _'What the actual Hell?'_

Quickly, she changed the subject.

"...Why can't I see anything, demon? Did he blind me while he was beating the shit outta me? Or is it something else?"

"No, you are not blind." He answered immediately. "But your eyes suffered greatly when you were attacked. They've been swollen shut for quite some time, and I took the liberty of keeping them wrapped so they could stay clean while they healed. But if my lady is up to it, I can remove the linen?"

"Please," she agreed. "Being in the dark is driving me crazy."

"As my Mistress commands."

Once again the hands returned, though this time they brushed against Lisa's face instead of her arm. The demon's skin was warm against her own chilled flesh, as he began to unwrap her eye-bandage. His efforts were meticulous and soon enough he pulled the gauze and dressings away.

Lisa's eyes stayed closed for a time, as she tried to gather her courage. She counted to 10 before she slowly let her eyelids rise. As the first stream of light hit her irises, she gasped and slammed them shut again. It was as if someone had shone a high end flashlight directly into her eye. Lisa knew this reaction was normal, considering her orbs had been encased in darkness for who knew how long. But it still wasn't easy. So after a moment taken to recover, she tried again.

Slowly, bit by bit, she let the light shine through her eyes and eventually her surroundings began to come into focus. And in that moment, Lisa felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She wasn't blind and she hadn't died, though the particulars were still a mystery to her. It was more of a happy ending than she had believed she'd get. Though there were still too many questions bouncing around her wearied mind for her to completely relax. She would have to come to terms with her new situation quickly if she hoped to find any peace of mind. . .

The blinding haze in her tired eyes soon faded into mild afternoon sunlight. As she looked around, she was surprised to find herself in what appeared to be a loft apartment.

It was a large apartment space, with high ceilings and white washed walls. There was very little in way of furniture or decoration, save for the bed she currently reclined in, and a scattering of medical equipment. To her far left, an operating table rested with a tray of tools and machines. And against the opposite wall, a bookcase was filled with medicines and ready-made IV bags. At a glance, Lisa realized they were the excellent quality of supplies that surgeons and high end hospitals would carry. . . How the demon had managed to procure such state of the art equipment and medicine, was anyone's guess.

 _'Well, he is_ _a demon. I guess he could get his hands on anything he wanted. . .'_ Lisa thought, before her weary blue gaze landed on the figure who stood beside her bed, as still as a statute. Now, for the first time, the woman took in all the details of the demon's appearance. As she openly stared, she sized him up with curiosity burning in her resilient gaze.

He was _gorgeous_. There was no doubt about that.

Normally such a word would be an overstatement, but in his case it was obviously an _understatement_. He looked human enough- a man in his late twenties or early thirties- but his intelligence and poise was undeniably attractive and mature. Added with the smart suit and tie and flowing British accent and speech, Lisa had to applaud him. He knew what he was doing. The devil really did come in pleasing shapes and forms. . .

Finally after he'd given her some time to appraise him, the demon lifted a perfect eyebrow with amusement. It was then that Lisa realized he'd been studying her, while she had been eyeing him.

"Do you like what you see, Mistress mine? Or should I change my appearance to something more customized to your specific _tastes_?"

"You can change your shape that easily?" The question came before she could think it through.

He flashed her a closed lipped smile, while his wine red eyes danced with humor. "It might take me a minute or two, but yes. No choice is barred from you, lest you will it to be so."

Lisa considered this for a long time before she shook her head. "This form suits you. Stay as you are."

His smile grew just a little wider. "Thank you, milady. I am glad to hear it."

Lisa momentarily fell silent before she took a deep, cleansing breath. She fought her fatigue and sore voice box, before she asking. "What do I call you?"

"Milady may call me anything that tickles her fancy," came the serene reply. "Though I did quite enjoy my last title."

"Which was?"

"My previous Master called me: Sebastian Michaelis. . . In the years I answered to that title, I came to appreciate it for what it was. Since his passing, it has become a reminder of days past but not forgotten. I have grown rather fond of the moniker." He paused, before adding. "Though any name milady grants me shall do just as well. I am not by any means a finicky demon."

Lisa regarded him with tired humor, choking back another painful laugh. Who was she to begrudge a preference of names? And besides, the victorian name was perfect for him. "Well, you've sold me on the idea. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian."

"Mistress, the honor all is mine." The handsome demon gratefully inclined his head to her. Then he gestured deliberately towards the bed where she lay. "I hate to be impertinent, but would milady take offense if I sat on her bedside? I fear the strain of looking up so long might cause you further harm."

"Be my guest, Sebastian. I won't break." _'Or at least. . .I hope I won't,'_ she thought, as Sebastian lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. He didn't jostle her at all as he sat, and was so still that it almost felt like he wasn't there at all. Once again, Lisa marveled at his otherworldly control, before she collected her thoughts and decided to get her answers.

"So, Sebastian," she began, once he was settled. "Tell me how I ended up in an attic with the best medical equipment possible, a handsome demon at my beck and call, and my body still intact after the beating of the century?"

Sebastian chuckled softly as he shook his head, letting his black hair waft about his head. "It is good to see milady's sense of humor wasn't beaten out of her. . . I suppose I should answer your questions in order, yes?" His eyes danced once again. "But first Mistress mine, what do you remember?"

"...I remember my husband, or rather _ex_ husband, beating me and you showing up with a billion black feathers. You mentioned a contract of some sort, in exchange for saving me and I agreed. But that's all I've got. . . You mind filling in the blanks and telling me what you meant by a 'contract'?"

"By all means. It would be impractical for you not to have all the facts. It is your life after all." He said before the line of his mouth quirked and he moved to explain.

When he spoke it was matter-of-fact and light, as if he were discussing the weather instead of the tattered pieces of her life. It was all rather surreal, to say the least.

"Milady has been unconscious for approximately one month. You are on the mend, but still not at full capacity. Due to your condition when I brought you here, I have kept you sedated so that you'd experience minimal amounts of pain. We are in a flat that I procured, and the equipment was brought here by myself to ensure milady's care is of the utmost quality. I am far more practiced than any human surgeon and you were fading too quickly for my liking. That brute of a husband collapsed one of your lungs, broke your nose, and nearly blinded you. But luckily I was able to correct most of the damage inflicted upon your person. Given time, you will be whole again."

"And the contract?" Lisa asked when he paused. Her attention was on him, her blue gaze unwavering, despite her eyes' sensitivity and lethargy.

"Well normally, when I make a contract, it is finalized before I interfere or comply with my new master's wishes. . . But due to milady's condition, I was forced to make an exception. You agreed to a contract, but you blacked out before I could settle it with the demonic seal. And in order for a seal to be made and a contract to be accepted, a human's demands must first be agreed to."

Sebastian stared at Lisa unblinkingly. "So tell me, Lisa Dean, what would you wish of our time together? What desires hide within your soul? Tell them to me and I shall make them a reality."

Lisa was silent for what seemed like a lifetime, and Sebastian waited patiently. He seemed pleased that she wasn't rushing into her directives. So he allowed her time to consider.

Finally she spoke. "Well you gave me the thing I wanted the most when you saved my life. . . But if I had to specify other requests, your protection would be at the top of my list. . . and the need for normal companionship."

"Companionship? Such a simple request?"

Lisa flashed him a tired, wistful smile. "You seem to forget, Sebastian. . . I was stuck with a man who murdered me every day for years. If I am free to decide what I want, that would be it. I want to know what a normal relationship feels like, without the pain and fear. Without the _abuse_."

His wine eyes regarded her for a long moment before a easy smile rose to his pursed lips. "I cannot say how 'normal' our time together may be, but I shall do my best to provide a relationship unlike the one you've been forced to endure. . . What else would milady ask of me?"

"I'd like to have retribution against my ex, sometime down the road."

The demon finally showed his teeth. "It would be my pleasure to aid in such a venture, Mistress. Revenge is a specialty of mine."

Lisa found herself smiling despite herself. Maybe a demon contract wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oohh! And I would love to time travel! I've always wanted to write historical novels, but writing them while living in the actual time period, would be the greatest thing ever!"

Her enthusiasm was now undeniable, and the demon shared her smile, though his brows lifted in humor at her outlandish request. "My Mistress has lofty goals, indeed. . . But I fear even I cannot travel through time. Only the Shinigami, or Reapers as you Americans call them, have the ability to jump through the ages freely. . . But I have an alternative we could perhaps look into. Where you could relive past centuries as if you had been present for them.. . . Would that be satisfactory to milady's demands?"

Lisa nodded, smiling as she settled back into her pillows. "Yes, Sebastian. That sounds satisfactory."

Sebastian bowed his head as his eyes began to glow bright magenta. "So be it, Lisa Dean. Then from this moment onward, you shall be my new Lady and Mistress. And until the end, I shall stand by your side~"

Lisa watched as a black pentagram tattoo rose to cover the back of Sebastian's hand, before a stinging, burning sensation erupted just above her heart.

When the woman hissed and pulled open her hospital gown to inspect the area, she was shocked to see a matching tattoo imprinted above her racing heart.

The contract was _sealed_. And the adventure had officially begun~

* * *

 **A/N:** A commission for **Than Blood** over on Deviantart. Thought I'd repost it here as well. ;) Part 2 will be coming soon, so stay tuned! Please leave me a comment if you're enjoying the story so far!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (anime, manga, characters, franchise, etc.), Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel, or J. Michael Tatum.**


	2. Crescendo

**~Running from the Devil~**

 **Crescendo**

* * *

It was mid morning when Lisa Dean awoke, head aching and body stiff. The woman blinked harshly in the darkness of the loft, blue gaze lifted towards the white washed ceiling. For sometime, she merely concentrated on focusing her eyes, taking care not to push them too far. Finally she succeeded, though it took far longer than she wanted.

It had been a full week since she had finalized her demon contract with Sebastian Michaelis. Her body was still painted with bruises, and she was admittedly weaker than she'd have liked, but the worst was surely over. For all intents and purposes, Lisa was on the mend with a undeniably colorful future ahead of her. . . But even with her progress and the tender care she had received from Sebastian, Lisa still felt ill at ease. The demon had been nothing but a gentleman in the time they had spent together, but distrust avidly fought to claim the woman in her darker moments. And sadly, her darker moments were plentiful.

Perhaps it was the years of distress and abuse- or perhaps it was her blackened soul crying over her choice- but Lisa felt _suffocated_. Her chest was constantly wound tight, her eyes and heart threatening tears, as the minutes turned into hours and then days. She was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. It was only the matter of _when_ and _how_ it would happen. . .

Just yesterday, she had been able to leave the loft for a miniature stroll in the sunshine (a prescribed treatment from her resident physician and companion.) But even the fresh air and sun hadn't raised her spirits. Instead it jaded her mood even more.

Everything felt foreign and invasive, to her great annoyance. Her temper was raging without a reason or an outlet. All the while, vivid flashes of her near death experience haunted her every moment. She had experienced beatings many times over the years, being married to a slap-happy narcissist. But the last time she had seen her ex, he'd done his best to kill her. He'd damn well near succeeded, which served to make her more angry than ever.

Why hadn't she fought back harder? Why hadn't she left him sooner? _Why, why, why?_ The 'should have dones' and 'would have beens' were choking her with regret. And despite her resilient nature, Lisa was at a loss of how to cope with it all. How could one just go back to normal after losing and changing so much? Was it even possible? The more Lisa thought on it, the more she doubted she could. Maybe this was the true penalty of selling your soul to the devil. The never-ending sorrow and self-doubt, the longing for things that couldn't be. . . It would make sense. Why have fire and brimstone when the damned were able to torment themselves all on their own?

Lisa felt a stray tear trickle from the corner of her left eye, which was followed by several from her right. The light blue orbs now began to mist over completely, as the woman cried silently, staring up at the rafters above her hospital bed. She couldn't say that she regretted her decision, but with the way her heart ached, she wasn't sure she could claim to be happy either. She was so confused. . . It all felt so strange, as if the world had been turned upside down and she was the only one who remained right side up. Or vice versa.

Her endless contemplations made her head ache more. And she knew that if answers were to arise from her reverie it would have happened years ago. Enlightenment had never reached her before, why should it suddenly reach her now.

Lisa raised her hands to her eyes, dabbing the treacherous tears away. But when they continued to drip past her fingers, she gave up and let them drop back to the bed. Clenching the covers in her dry, cracked hands, she squeezed the fabric tight, fighting to ground herself.

 _"Count backwards from ten, dummy. BREATHE. . . Just remember how to breathe."_ She pep-talked herself frantically, as she began to hyperventilate. The PTSD attacks hit her at random times, but they were always horrible. She fought now to stop her memories from overwhelming her, but ended up floundering helplessly.

 _"Ten, nine, eight, seven,"_ she counted manically in her mind, feeling her heart race painfully. _"_ _Six, five, four . . . "_

Lisa cried aloud now, a deep wail that came from her core, as the memories bombarded her. Image after image, beating after beating, fear after fear, until she knew she'd go mad. She cried out again, her nails scratching through the surface of the thin blanket, as she gritted her teeth and saw a flash of white behind her eyes. It would seem that she had finally reached her breaking point. After years of heartache and shame she would finally erupt and end up dying of a panic induced heart attack!

But just as she was about to scream again, a pair of hands grabbed hers. They held onto hers gently, covered in pristine white gloves.

"Take deep breaths, milady," Sebastian bid her, his voice soft and soothing. "Please strive to calm yourself. I know it is hard, but you must try."

"I can't!" Lisa cried, unknowingly squeezing his hands hard enough for her nails to rip his gloves. But even as they began to tear, the demon paid them no mind. Instead, his wine eyes never left the woman's traumatized blue.

"Mistress Lisa, look at me. . . . Yes, _very good_. Now, _breathe_. You must force yourself to take deep breaths."

"I can't-" she began, but he cut her off.

" _Yes, you can_ , Mistress. You _must_ before you injure yourself. Try to muscle past the fear and self doubt. Do your utmost to _relax_ for your own benefit." His tone didn't leave room for argument, though Lisa still found herself unable to breathe properly. After another moment of failed attempts, and nearly breaking Sebastian's fingers from her spasmodic grip, the demon took further action.

Before Lisa could blink, Sebastian had pried her hands away from his own, and drew closer. He moved slow enough for her to see him, but faster than a normal human. Before she knew it, Sebastian had lifted her and slid beneath her, so that she sat in his lap. Lisa tensed at the unexpected violation of her space, but before she could complain, Sebastian brought her head to rest in the crook between his neck and shoulder. With a deft flip, the gloves were tossed to the floor, and the demon's bared hands came to cradle the woman. His touch was feather light as always, but remained firm, as he held the crying woman to his chest.

"Shhh, sweet lady Lisa," he crooned, slowly carding his hands through her tangled blonde hair. "Try to breathe. In and out. . . . In and out. . . Take your time, my dear. Stop fighting your body. Accept the emotions you are feeling, and simply _breathe_ through them."

"But..." _I'm afraid_ , she longed to say, and somehow the demon understood.

Pressing his cheek against the top of her head, Sebastian whispered, "There is no shame in feeling fear or disgust, milady. Embrace the sorrow and anger you feel. It is the only way you will ever mend."

"I feel so alone," Lisa whispered through her tears, looking up at the demon through wet lashes. "And it hurts so much. . ."

"I know," Sebastian murmured, wine eyes shining softly in the dim light of the loft. "The pain within you is great, my Mistress. But I shall be here every step, helping you until you may stand on your own again."

"Because of our contract."

Sebastian hummed in reply, stroking her hair between his slim, pale fingers. "Yes. . . And because it is what my lady _needs_."

Lisa continued to cry, but the words that passed her lips were sincere. "Thank you, Sebastian. . ."

"No need for that, my dear," he said. "If I couldn't do this much for my lady, what kind of butler would I be?"

Lisa's hands came up to catch the immaculate suit coat, as she cried harder into his chest. Though the pain still hit her full force, Lisa admittedly felt relieved. After being alone for so many years, she finally had someone to hold and comfort her. Even the fact that it was a _demon_ who did so, couldn't dampen the reassurance of Sebastian's promise.

He held her patiently, offering gentle words of encouragement, as he rubbed her back and smoothed her hair. For hours he soothed her, holding her and caring for her, until she drifted back into an exhausted sleep. But even as she slept, the demon didn't let go. Instead, he let the wearied woman rest against him for the remainder of the day.

Sebastian seemed as if he was made by stone, as he let his Mistress sleep. His wine red eyes focused on her features as she dreamed. He had vowed to protect her until the end, and he would do everything in his power to keep that promise. Even if it meant protecting her from herself.

* * *

Lisa awoke the next day to the smell of food and flowers. At first, she couldn't place the aromas, as she blinked heavily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She breathed in the scents wafting through the loft deeply. Her mouth watered uncontrollably.

Lisa slowly pushed back her covers and slid into a sitting position. She was beyond sore. . . After several minutes of struggling, she finally managed to get out of bed. Slowly she began to hobble towards the kitchen on the other side of the loft. Her steps echoed across the hardwood floor, as she stumbled, step by step, into the kitchen. It was her first time seeing it, and for a moment she openly admired it all.

Marble counter-tops that gleamed from expert cleaning, a rack of pans that any professional chef would have coveted, and a bouquet of white roses in a vase on the table in the corner. The high end kitchen and equipment were a calming sight, to say the least. And in the center of it all, pouring an unknown liquid into a fresh mug, was Sebastian. Apparently he had abandoned his suit coat; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as he finished pouring the unknown beverage and turned around to greet her.

"Good morning, Mistress Lisa," he welcomed her pleasantly, dipping his head in a respectful bow. "How does milady fare? Better than yesterday, I hope?"

"I'm sore and my head is ringing, but I'll live." She noticed the small smile that crossed his lips, as he helped her to sit at the table.

"I am relieved to hear it." He calmly placed the mug before her.

Lisa lifted the mug up and sniffed the contents before her eyebrow arched. "Tea? At this hour?"

"But of course." Sebastian said lifting a brow to mimic hers. "I took the liberty of brewing Mistress a light Chamomile this morning, with some blended peppermint. After her stressful interlude yesterday, I believed it would be just what milady needed."

" _Coffee_ is what I need," Lisa joked, though began to drink her tea anyway. "A morning without coffee is a morning without sunshine."

"I shall endeavor to remember that, Mistress," Sebastian acquiesced. "Though you prefer coffee, the tea should help to reduce any residual stress or anxiety. In essence, it should relax you which can only be a boon."

"I like tea, Sebastian. Though I prefer it in the afternoon or evening. . . Thank you for thinking of my health. I'm grateful for the chamomile, even if it isn't my first choice." They shared a pointed look before the demon smiled again.

"Is milady hungry?" As he asked the question, Lisa's stomach growled in reply. Almost as if on cue. He smirked as she blushed, though the woman found herself laughing through her momentary embarrassment.

"Yes. I'm starving, as you can probably tell from the monster who just growled. _Sheesh!_ "

"Well then, let us feed the poor thing so it shan't take on so~" He cooed humorously, before he placed a large platter in front of her upon the table.

Lisa's eyes grew large as saucers as he lifted the lid and a cloud of steam rose to waft about the kitchen. As the cloud settled, Lisa's face lit up in a genuine grin, disbelief covering her face as she looked at the full breakfast on the platter.

There were two plates full of food. One housed crisp sausages and buttery grits, while the other sported the most beautifully poached eggs on toasted English muffins, covered with hollandaise sauce.

"Woah, wait a minute! Hold on. . . Eggs Benedict _without_ the ham. . . Just the way I like it! How in the _hell_ did you know what my favorite breakfast foods were? I know I never mentioned it!" She laughed, showing her surprise and pleasure at her discovery. But the demon gave no proof he had done anything noteworthy, as he continued about his business in the kitchen.

"I have been waiting to make milady's perfect breakfast since she sealed our contract. But you weren't well enough before. I figured it would be a way to celebrate your victory of recovering."

"But that doesn't explain how you knew." Lisa countered, taking her first bite and nearly melting into her chair. It was the best damn food she'd ever had in her life. It seemed there wasn't anything the demon couldn't pull off.

"Please, Mistress Mine. If I couldn't do at least this much, what kind of butler would I be?" His eyes sparkled in that moment, sliding into a deep, glowing shade of magenta before returning to their normal wine red. Lisa watched the otherworldly show, as she thoughtfully munched on her breakfast. When she took yet another sip of her tea she found herself speaking.

"Was that meant to scare me?"

"Not at all. . . Did it frighten you?" He asked, turning to begin washing the dishes from when he'd cooked.

"Nope," she chuckled. "But if you didn't do it to scare me, why go to the trouble?"

Sebastian considered for a moment before saying rather coyly, "Perhaps it was my way of flirting with milady. Demon or not, I am still a _man_."

Lisa choked for a moment as more laughter rose in her throat. She couldn't remember when she'd laughed so much. Though he'd had a straight face, she knew he was teasing her. In the week that she'd known him, Lisa had noticed his sarcastic humor more and more, and found that she enjoyed his odd moments of amusement.

"Flashing your pretty demon eyes is a sign of flirting? Damn, the things they don't tell you in Sunday school..." Lisa returned, joking just as easily as he had. It delighted her to no end.

"They can't tell you everything, my dear. Otherwise the black sheep would overrun the pious and the world would be thrown into chaos." He flashed her a wink, before he began to scrub the pots again.

The moment of humor had lightened Lisa's mood considerably, and she found that the tea was helping her headache. By the time Sebastian had finished washing up, the woman felt more like herself than she had in a long time.

 _"Good food, herbal remedies, and a proper meltdown have done me worlds of good."_ Lisa wondered at the thought as she continued to savor her meal. Perhaps there had been method in his madness. An actual reason behind his words to her the day before. She had finally stopped running from the feelings she'd been carrying. She had faced the horror and sorrow she felt, and now in the gentle light filtering through the loft kitchen, Lisa felt her first taste of acceptance and peace. . . It had been so long since she'd felt the emotions that at first she didn't recognize them. But as she realized what she was feeling, several happy tears trickled down her cheek. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't a fix-all, but it was a _start_.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said sometime later, as he helped her return to her bed.

The wine colored eyes shifted to her, and she knew that he understood. With an easy smile, he placed a kiss to her forehead, before tucking her in. His lips had been soft and chaste against her skin, but Lisa had felt the contact down to her very bones. A chill had run the length of her spine as his fingers briefly brushed against hers. _The damnable flirt._

"Rest, my dear," he bid lightly. "For tomorrow our adventure begins."

"What adventure?"

"Milady isn't at full physical capacity, but her mind is finally ready for the next step." When she stared at him he reminded her. "You wished to time travel. To see ancient paths and experience the past for yourself, did you not?"

"I totally forgot that part of my request," Lisa admitted, recalling the specifications of her contract. "Guess I was too busy with everything else. . . So you think I'm ready for that?"

"Undoubtedly," came the easy reply. "It shall be good for my lady's further recovery. A holiday, if you will."

"Then I'm game."

The demon smirked as he turned off the lights of the loft. "I thought you might. Then it's settled. I shall prepare for tomorrow. Is there a particular time my lady would wish to start with?"

Lisa felt pure happiness surge within her chest as she breathed, "Victorian Era England?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled knowingly in the dim light of the loft, before she heard him chuckle. "Very good my mistress. I shall aptly prepare."

As Lisa fell asleep that night she dreamt of steampunk gowns and a certain butler twirling her about a masqued gala for all of London to see. On his arm she was safe, and more importantly, she was _happy_.

* * *

The next morning, as agreed upon, Sebastian awoke Lisa at a decent hour to begin their adventure. Though to her surprise, as she tried to get out of bed the demon stopped her.

"I have to get dressed, Sebastian," the woman teased, feeling quite chipper despite her residual soreness and the earlier hour. "Unless you'd like me to go in my pajamas, I think real clothes would be a better option. It wouldn't do to frighten anyone."

"Milady may dress as she sees fit, but it shan't be necessary for what lies ahead." He replied coyly, staring at her unblinkingly until his words sank in.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't I need to get dressed?"

"I told milady when she specified her contract that I was unable to travel through time."

"I remember." And she did. "I doubt I could ever completely forget the list of things that I sold my soul for."

"Indeed, Mistress Mine." When she offered him a lofty smirk, he returned it with one of his own. "It would appear my mistress has found her fiery attitude. I applaud her on the self discovery."

When she scoffed at him, he chuckled. "So you recall our contract, _good_. Then I suppose I must explain how we are to reach the past if we cannot time travel?"

"That would be helpful, demon. Unless you _purposefully_ want to keep me in the dark." Though her words were straightforward, her tone was bright and held no anger. She enjoyed her verbal spats with Sebastian, even if they were relatively new to her. For once she didn't have to worry that her words would result in a beating, and for that, she found herself eternally grateful.

"It is rather straightforward. Instead of time travel we shall use the resources at our disposal." He paused giving her time to guess, but when she merely stared at him he continued with a small sigh. "Did my lady ever read the Divine Comedy, specifically Inferno?"

Lisa's brow scrunched in thought. "You mean Dante's Inferno?"

"Yes. One in the same."

"I never read it, but I'm familiar with the story."

"Then you already know how we shall past through time." Sebastian's eyes danced with amusement as he explained. "In the Inferno, Dante is given a tour of Hell by the poet Virgil. He sees countless horrors and wonders in the twinkling of an eye."

"Sebastian? Are you saying that the Inferno is based on true events?"

"My kind do not kiss and tell, my lady. It would be quite unseemly. . . But I can tell you that the concept is real. A demon's mind is a powerful tool. Given enough concentration and the connection of our contract, I can envelop your mind with my own and show you the past."

Lisa found the whole idea boggling and intriguing, if not a bit 'syfy'. Before she had met Sebastian there had been so much she was unaware of in the world. But now that she knew about the existence of demons- and by extension _angels_ \- the possibilities and mysteries of the world were endless. It made her feel excitement unlike any she'd ever experienced.

"So you'll show me the past from how you remember it?" Lisa paraphrased, allowing herself to lay back against her pillows. Sebastian nodded as he tucked the blanket back around her.

"Exactly. I believe it will do mistress some good. She shall be able to expand her mind, and enjoy the sights without exhausting herself."

"You're a coddler," Lisa mocked. "I think you might be _too_ protective, Sebby." As she used the odd nickname for the first time, her hand flew up to her mouth. He might have been protective, but she had assuredly been too familiar. Would he take offense? She hoped not.

But her fears were put to rest, as the demon sat down beside her on the bed. "Can you blame me? A man must watch over those he is bound too, my dear."

"Nope. You're just making sure your meal stays warm." Lisa smirked at the demon, noticing how his eyes grew wide. Then he surprised her by _laughing_. Not a polite chuckle, but a deeper flowing sound that made her automatically join in. She had tickled him. It felt good to know she could make him truly laugh.

When he finished his chortle, Sebastian flashed her his straight white teeth. He could've broken hearts with that damnable smile. Probably had a long standing list of those who he'd affected with it.

"Something like that," he responded, once more polite and dapper. "Now, with Mistress Lisa's permission I shall begin. . . Unless she has an objection?"

"I'm good if you are, Sebastian. Just tell me what I have to do."

Sebastian seemed pleased by her willingness, as he began to take off his gloves. The action in itself was bordering on erotic, as he gripped the tips of his gloves with his teeth and pulled them off. Lisa could have sworn that he did it on purpose, but with Sebastian she could never be entirely sure. So she stayed quiet until he had finished. Without emotion he stared at her, his wine red eyes drawing all the light inward as he slowly reached out.

Without a word, he showed Lisa the back of his bare hand. The contract seal was intact and glowing the same magenta as his eyes had. His gaze shifted between his mark and the spot where Lisa's was hidden. When she understood him, Lisa complied with the unspoken request. Slowly the woman moved the blanket and her pajama top down to show her own seal. The black pentagram tattoo rested just above her racing heart, but now glowed. She could feel Sebastian's aura reaching out to her soul, as he placed his hand atop her pentagram, his skin pleasantly cool against her burning chest. The two stared at each other, as Sebastian focused on their connection. Then the demon was finally ready.

"Mistress. . . _Lisa_ … close your eyes and think only of our contract. Allow it to surround and pass through you." His commands were whispered, as he pressed his forehead against the woman's. "Let me in and I shall do the rest."

As light blue eyes shut, a pair of wine red followed suit. And as the demon closed his eyes, the two were lost in a wave of living memory.

* * *

Lisa drifted in absolute darkness, floating in nothingness. But surprisingly, she felt no fear. Nor dread of what was to come. Only a wonderful sense of calm that filled her from head to toe. She could have stayed here forever, basking in the shadow, if the hands hadn't caught her up and taken her further in. She clung to the darkness and heard a familiar chuckle resound in the pitch black void.

 _Sebastian?_ She called out with her mind, when her mouth wouldn't work. _Where are we?_

 _ **Is my lady frightened?**_ The voice was Sebastian's, but was ultimately deeper and more. . . unnatural sounding. It was a disembodied voice that she heard in her mind, instead of with her ears. It would take a bit of getting used too.

 _No, not scared. Just wondering if you ditched our deal and ate me. . . Is this place your stomach?_

 ** _Tsk, tsk, milady is far too skeptical for her own good. I may not consume my mistress's soul until her demands have been met._**

 _Well, there's that at least. That's a nice safeguard. . . So where did you bring me? This void doesn't look like Victorian England._

 _ **Does it not?**_ She could have sworn that she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered. _**I must request that you look again.**_

 _There is nothing here, Sebastian._

 _ **Humor me, my dear. Stop fighting your senses and witness what lies before you. . .**_

Lisa sighed but did as she was bid. She stopped squinting in the dark, and allowed herself to feel. For some time she remained in the void, unable to sense anything but herself and the demon. . . But then the silence was slowly peeled away piece by piece. . . At first it was a dull murmur, no more than a whisper. But it was forever growing. And as she opened her eyes again, color began to spread before her vision and light up her view. The darkness began to retreat as the demon hummed his approval.

 _ **Focus on what you hear, Mistress Mine. Do that and our journey shall be complete. . .**_ Sebastian whispered, as even more color and sound crept into the void. The woman felt her contract mark burn as if it was on fire, but she ignored it. Instead she opted to do as her demon had asked. She fought to immerse herself completely.

There were hushed voices, as if a large crowd of people were in the space with them. And hoof-beats on stone and mud, clacking along their merry way. . . Wind and lukewarm rain down-poured from above. . . And then it all became solid, making Lisa intake a shocked breath.

It appeared to be early morning, though Lisa couldn't be entirely sure of the time. The sky was a lovely pearl blue color, with countless gray clouds. Innumerable droplets sprinkled from the heavens in a spectacular summer rain.

With an enthralled gaze, the woman took in the details around her. The Gothic structures she'd only seen in pictures and history books, the period dresses and suits of those who passed her, and the horse-drawn carriages and cabbies. It was beyond breathtaking, and Lisa found herself utterly speechless, as she glanced at Sebastian who now wore an old dandy coat and tails.

The demon seemed to follow her line of thought for he immediately gestured to her. "Does milady like the gown I chose for her?"

Lisa's eyes shot down and a delighted laugh escaped her lips as she twirled. She wore a Victorian day dress of the silkiest purple and black. It was sumptuous to the touch and she marveled in the intricate design. There were little vine-like shapes on the bodice, all blacker than pitch. How appropriate for a woman bound to a demon. . .

"It all feels so real, Sebastian. . . It's just beautiful." Both demon and woman knew she wasn't referring to only her gown.

Sebastian watched her state of awe with a smirk, before he hooked her arm into his own. With his free hand, he held an umbrella to keep them safe from the rain. And as they walked he addressed her in dulcet tones.

"It is merely a simulation. Living memories that perfectly reflect the past. Everything milady sees was real at one time or another. Every face, every sight, every sound, preserved and recreated. All based on truth." The demon gestured about them with his gloved hand, as they strolled freely through the crowded lanes. Lisa could hear her shoes click against the cobblestones, but her 'butler' made no sound as he kept perfect pace with her.

After a moment Sebastian continued his train of thought, making Lisa look up at him under the cover of their shared umbrella.

"Milady may be herself here. She needn't worry about propriety or how she is different from the rest. Here you are a _Queen_. Here you may heal in your own way."

"How long can we stay?" Lisa asked after sometime of silent contemplation. "Is there a limit?"

"No. We may stay as long as milady wishes. Time is irrelevant in the mind."

Lisa's pretty face was smooth for a time, before a warm smile grew on her lips. Her blue eyes twinkled like stars as she squeezed his forearm. "Good… Show me _everything_."

Sebastian inclined his head, free hand resting above his blackened heart. "As my mistress commands~"

* * *

From Victorian London, Japan, and Italy, they traveled the planes of Sebastian's memory. Multiple pieces of history tied together in a single rainbow of culture and life. Time blended into a single stream of thought, and all the while Lisa Dean expanded her knowledge. For every location there was a self discovery, and for every time period a newfound hope and ambition.

And they continued this way, until Lisa was finally ready to wake up. . .


	3. Conclusion

**~Running from the Devil~**

 **Conclusion**

* * *

Lisa Dean carded her fingers through her damp hair, as she thoroughly examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It had been almost 7 months since she'd made her deal with the devil, and she was finally back on her feet. Several scars lined her body from the beating that'd almost killed her, and her mind still lapsed into depression or anxiety from time to time. But the worst was over. The woman's physicality was in top shape, and her mind was getting there.

Lisa now stood in her bathroom, towel draped around her frame as she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her light blue eyes glided across her pale scars, before lifting to scrutinize her hair. Where soft blonde locks had once been, now deep purple waves tumbled freely.

Sebastian had helped her dye her hair, and she was just now seeing the final result. The demon hadn't disappointed. He'd even gone as far as mixing shimmering lilac strands in the sea of royal purple. The effect was utterly hypnotizing.

Lisa smiled as she ran her fingers through her new hair again, marveling at how different it made her look. She recalled the conversation that had accompanied the change fondly.

* * *

" _Is my lady quite sure this is what she would like?" Sebastian asked, eyeing the handful of dyes that sat on the kitchen counter._

" _I'm sure." Lisa promised lightly, grinning at the demon. "The blonde has to go."_

 _Lisa's ex had demanded that she have blonde hair when they'd gotten married. And being an obedient wife, she had_ _kept_ _the blonde. . . But that compliant woman was dead, and a new one had taken her place._

" _Blonde is flattering to milady's features. But any other color should work just as well." The demon dipped his head, before he skimmed over the titles of the dyes they had purchased earlier that day. "So I see you've narrowed it down to several different shades of purple and blue. Is there a specific one you would like to try first?"_

 _Lisa had considered before smiling at her partner in crime. "Surprise me, Sebby. You pick it."_

 _Sebastian's lips had quirked at the corners, his perfect brow raising high on his forehead. "My lady would trust me with such a decision?"_

" _I'd trust you with anything, Sebastian," she answered without hesitation, her pale skin flushing as she sat back in her chair. "Make my hair beautiful. Full creative licence."_

 _Sebastian had donned the plastic gloves and opened up the bottles of dye obediently. "As my Mistress commands~"_

* * *

Now, as she looked at his handy work, Lisa knew she had made the right decision letting him choose. She looked _amazing_. She had incredibly pale skin, so she'd believed darker shades would look hideous on her. She'd been _wrong_. The royal purple and light lilac shades Sebastian had picked complimented her features. The dark hue made her eyes pop naturally, and she looked healthy under the glow of the outlandish hair color.

The woman regarded her reflection for a minute more before she turned away. For months she had been transforming, bit by bit, into a new person. She was still 'Lisa', but the weak or frightened parts had slowly been tucked away or discarded. She had become a phoenix; after crashing and burning, she'd risen from the ashes to become better, _stronger_ even. And she was finally ready to face her greatest challenge.

She had visited countless countries and time periods, thanks to Sebastian's demonic powers. She had expanded her mind and her views of the world. She had stopped being the abused woman of woe who ignored the pain and helplessly cried in a corner. She still cried, _hell_ she still felt the _pain_ , but the fear was gone. And in its place, there was only acceptance and the fiery coils of her determination and hope.

For years she had run away from her demons, but now she fully embraced them. She was dark, she was different, she had _survived,_ and she'd never be sorry for it.

Lisa dried off and proceeded to get dressed, before she began to apply her makeup. Sebastian was waiting on the other side of the door, and she wouldn't keep him waiting. There was much to do to prepare for tomorrow. The following evening would be the moment Lisa had longed for, and she needed to be ready.

* * *

When she exited the bathroom some fifteen minutes later, Lisa was surprised to find the living room of the loft empty. Though as she called out in question, a shadow crossed her peripheral vision and she squeaked as she was startled. Immediately cursing the one responsible for her jump-scare, Lisa blew out a relieved sigh.

" _Sebastian!_ Shit! You can't just pop up on me like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies," Sebastian purred, though his expression was far from repentant. "It wasn't my intention to upset you."

"I'm not upset. Just surprised." Lisa clarified, shaking her head before her expression lightened. "Where'd you disappear to anyway?"

Sebastian gestured to her new colored hair with his gloved forefinger. "Since milady decided to change her hair, I thought it only appropriate to gather some new articles of clothing that would match the shades. I took the liberty of shopping and putting them in Mistress's closet. Please excuse my tardiness. It shan't happen again."

"...You had time to go clothes shopping while I showered and dressed?" When he nodded, Lisa snorted. "I should have known you'd be multitasking like a mad man.. . . You really are something, demon."

He bowed, eyes glowing their natural shade of magenta for the briefest of moments, teasing her as he so often did. "I always strive to do my best for my lady and mistress. Nothing less would be appropriate."

"Your 'best' is above and beyond all expectations," she offered sincerely. "How did I ever get along without you by my side?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, and Lisa smirked as she took his hand into hers. The past couple of weeks, she'd been bolder around him. She'd begun taking every possible opportunity to hold his hand. Perhaps it was stupid, but the subtlety of his hand in hers made her feel complete. Sebastian was a safe option. He'd never hurt or betray her. And he'd never push her further than she was willing to go. So she'd been _testing_ herself every chance she got. So far he'd allowed it without protest, though both of them were acutely aware of it.

Sebastian squeezed her hand, as she met his wine gaze, and a wordless understanding passed between them.

When Lisa's cheeks began to grow pink, the demon raised her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. He was ever the gentleman.

"You look ravishing, Mistress Mine. The new colors suit you to a tee."

"I think so too. You did an incredible job with the dyes. For the first time in a long time, I feel gorgeous."

"My lady is beautiful beyond words," he agreed without hesitation, making her breath catch in her throat. "She does herself and all around her credit. In all my years, I have never known her equal."

"You don't mean that-" Lisa began, but cut off at the intensity of his expression. In the gentle light of the loft, his eyes were scarlet fire, and Lisa found it hard to breathe.

"Oh really? But what if I _was_ inclined to such beliefs, my dear? _What_ _then?"_ His voice was liquid seduction across her spine, and she shivered as he placed another lingering kiss to her hand.

"Stop that... I know you're just messing with me. . . You _have_ to be," she stuttered, noticing how his expression grew solemn.

"Or perhaps I am giving milady what she _wants_." The simply stated words were enough to make Lisa take a step back, her eyes going dark.

Was that all this was? An act? Was Sebastian just flirting with her to make her happy and fulfill their contract terms? The thought made her sick, and her heart instantly grew hard.

"I don't want you to act _interested_ because you feel like it's your _duty_. " She paused as her anger welled up inside her veins, nearly choking her with disgust. As she continued, her voice was as cold as ice. "If you believe I want that, you can go to hell."

His brows shot up in surprise, at her adamant words and rapid change of tone. "Mistress, I did not mean to offend... Hurting you is never my intention."

Lisa was silent for several minutes, letting her anger slowly die down, before she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I want you to make me a promise, Sebastian."

She had his full attention, as he stared at her with unblinking wine eyes. "Tell me what you wish."

"...Don't do anything like that again until you actually _want_ to." Lisa held his gaze, unwilling to look away. "I'm not a pity case and I won't be treated like one. If you aren't interested, don't pretend like you are. I need you to be truthful with me. . . I need to be able to _depend_ on you."

Sebastian was quiet before steadily dropping to his knee. He considered her words for quite some time, as he knelt at her feet, before he lifted his gaze to catch hers. "I have never lied to my lady, nor shall I from this day onward. I am her knight- her sword and shield as long as she has use for me. And I shall promise to honor her wishes as they are given. . . . I shan't pity you. Such a thing would be ludicrous for one so _strong."_

Lisa couldn't meet his eyes in that moment, but her gratitude for his words was genuine. "Thank you, Sebastian."

It was a simple promise, but somehow she knew he'd keep it. In truth, the whole thing made her sad. Deep down she feared he'd never try again, but if that meant he'd be genuine she'd have to live with it.

As if reading her mind he broke the newly fallen silence. "Though my actions have offended, my compliments were sincere. You _are_ beautiful, Lisa Dean, and strong beyond measure. You must _never_ doubt that. . . Please believe that much, for your own sake."

Lisa felt waves of emotion wash over her, as she reached down to take her demon's hand again. Though his reaction had hurt her, she still loved him.

As she thought the word, the woman froze, her fingers digging into his palm. When had she fallen in love with him? _How_ had she been able to connect with a man, after all she had been through? She had never thought it would be possible, and yet she knew it was undeniably true.

She loved Sebastian... And she didn't regret her choice.

The demon watched the varying flickers of emotion cross his human's face before he squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the moment. As Lisa focused again, she offered him a peaceful expression, and helped him stand up. He could have done so on his own, but he allowed her to aid him.

As he straightened to his full height, he fixed his suit coat with expert hands and waited patiently for his orders.

Lisa smiled softly before she shook her head and turned away. "Come on, Sebby. Let's see the new clothes you bought me before we plan the last touches for tomorrow night. I want to look my best for the occasion."

Sebastian flashed a wolfish grin, before he gestured with his gloved hand towards her bedroom. "As my lady commands~"

* * *

 **o~o~o~o~o**

It was a beautiful summer night, though not a star could be seen. The heavens were dark with the cycle of the new moon. The smog of the city didn't help matters, but very few ever cared enough to look up.

Once upon a time, Lisa had been afraid of the dark. Now she embraced it fully. The woman perched atop the rooftop adjacent to a dive bar, scouring the world below her. To her left, her demon crouched, eyeing her face for reactions. She gave him none. She'd been building up to this moment for almost a year, and she'd be damned if her overprotective butler ruined it by fussing over her.

"Sebastian, I promise I'm fine. You can stop worrying."

"Is milady sure?"

Lisa's blue eyes slid to meet the wine red gaze. She saw the chance to 'walk away' in his eyes. The chance to be _better,_ whatever that might mean. . . But she brushed it aside. She'd made her choice when she'd agreed to the terms of her contract. She was done running from her past. And it all came down to what would happen tonight. . .

"I'm sure," she said firmly, before resuming her surveillance of the bar. "Are you sure he'll be here?"

"Absolutely." Came the simple reply. It seemed he wouldn't ask her to change her mind; she loved him for it. "As you are well aware, I've been tailing him for several months. His routine is unshakable on the weekends. This is the place of business he frequents the most on his days off."

"What time does he usually arrive?"

"It changes depending on the day, milady."

"But he _will_ come?" Lisa heard the anxiety in her voice, and knew that Sebastian would have heard it too. She hated how her vocal cords betrayed her, but instantly felt comforted as a familiar gloved hand encased hers. She glanced up from the bar below them, to find Sebastian staring at her.

"He will be here, my dear. You have my word. He is a creature of habit, he cannot help but play into our hands."

Lisa was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Alright, Sebastian. I believe you."

The demon squeezed her hand encouragingly, before releasing it. Then he turned his gaze back towards the bar. "You have come farther than I would have believed possible in such a short time. You have earned the right to stand here, and you have nothing to fear from tonight. I swear it."

Lisa felt warmth travel through her body at his high praise. If Sebastian thought she was ready to face this final challenge, then she wouldn't question it. For deep down, she agreed with her butler. It was time to face down the devil and break free. She was ready and the outcome was inevitable.

Lisa closed her eyes as she felt the night-time breeze blow across her cheeks and nose. It was so peaceful, so perfect that her heart ached.

"What are your orders, Mistress Mine?" Sebastian murmured in her ear, making her shiver despite herself. "Command me and it shall be done."

Lisa's eyelids slowly lifted and she looked at her butler. There was no anxiousness written on her face now, and her tone was even as she replied. "Follow the plan we discussed, Sebastian. No deviations. . . . Bring him to me."

"Are you sure you'd like him to be breathing when I do?" The playful remark made Lisa smile.

"I'm sure. I want him alive, Sebastian."

His smirk was impish as he bowed gracefully. "As my lady commands~" and without another word, Sebastian disappeared from the rooftop and into the shadows, leaving Lisa alone.

The woman waited with bated breath, knowing that tonight would put an end to her past once and for all...

* * *

 **o~o~o~o~o**

It was twenty minutes after ten when the man pulled up at the bar in his truck. He got out and spat on the ground, before checking his appearance in the side mirror. He was stocky and short, a whopping 5'7, with a typical military haircut. And it was clear from his swagger and expression that he thought he was God's gift to the world.

The demon laughed internally at his good fortune. God's gift, perhaps. But certainly _not_ the Devil's.

After leaving his Mistress on the nearby rooftop, he'd quickly shed his 'human' form. Without a trace, he'd melded into the shadows, until he was completely hidden, and then he prepped for his prey. He had seen the man before, when he'd beaten Lisa within an inch of her life, but at the time he hadn't looked properly. All he'd seen was a male meat sack with a bad case of aggression. But now, he fully viewed the mortal, breathing in his sins and secrets as one might inhale a perfumed fragrance.

Jim Karnes, former soldier of the Marine Corp. A simple enough man, with average intelligence, and an ego that had been given far too much credence. He was abusive and a bully in every aspect; always one to pick on those he deemed weaker or subservient.

 _ **Oh, how the tables have turned~**_ Sebastian thought mirthfully, as Jim walked from his truck towards the bar. When the man passed the patch of shadows where the demon lay in wait, the creature taunted him.

" _ **Jim Karnes…. My, what a naughty boy you've been."**_ The man whirled around, trying to find who had spoken. The demon admonished the now cursing human with a full bellied laugh that echoed and appeared to come from all sides. " _ **You're quite the pathetic one, aren't you? Scrambling to hurt others to justify your petty existence. Constantly trying to hide the truth: that you're just another inadequate human, with a meaningless life and meaningless goals. How very sad for you, Mr Karnes. How very sad indeed…"**_

"Who's there!?" Jim bellowed into the darkness, clenching his fists in preparation for a fight. "Look me in the eye and say that, ya bastard!"

" _ **Gladly."**_ Sebastian willed himself into his human form once more, seeming to appear straight from the depths of the shadows. He smiled mockingly at his pissed off prey, while he adjusted his gloves. " _ **You know… I often find enjoyment fulfilling my contract goals. But I know that this particular caveat will bring me the utmost**_ _ **pleasure**_ _ **."**_

Jim Karnes didn't wait to ask any more questions, instead he opted to reply with his fists. As the first haymaker missed the demon, the man's eyes grew momentarily wide before he changed his stance and tried again; this time jabbing twice in quick succession. The first missed the demon by a comical margin, while Sebastian caught the second, encasing the man's fist in his own. He squeezed and Jim moaned in pain, as the demon once more taunted him.

" _ **I would have thought you'd put up more of a fight then this, Mr. Karnes. The big man with his fists of glory, beating all who lay before him into submission. . . It seems your reputation is misleading . I am far from**_ _ **impressed**_ _ **."**_

"SHUT UP!" Jim yelled, swinging his free hand to meet the demon's jaw. But as the blow landed, it was Jim who cried out. Sebastian's face may as well have been made of stone, for all the damage that Jim's punch gave him.

" _ **One hand sprained and the other broken."**_ Sebastian cooed, allowing his eyes to turn their natural shade of magenta. " _ **However will you fight back now?"**_

All the color drained from Jim's face, and he struggled against the demon's grip, trying to get away. "What are you?..."

" _ **A concerned party.**_ " Sebastian's grin was feral as he tipped his head to the side, allowing his midnight hair to waft about his face. " _ **My Mistress sends her regards."**_

"Mistress? W-Who?"

" _ **Oh! I thought you'd never ask!"**_ Sebastian crowed, before he brought his knee up to the man's stomach. Jim doubled over as he fought to breathe past the pain of his newly broken ribs, but Sebastian gave him little time to recover. In seconds, he'd picked up the man as if he weighed nothing, and had jumped high into the air.

As he landed on the rooftop adjacent to the bar, he dropped Jim unceremoniously to the ground. Jim didn't rise from where the demon had dropped him, as he fought to recover from the vertigo and nausea he felt. He was so lost to the agony of his broken limbs, that he almost didn't hear the demon address someone on the other side of the roof.

" _ **My lady, I have brought you a pest to deal judgement upon. That is, if you have the time to spare?"**_

"I have all the time needed to deal with _this._ " The second voice was powerful and distinctly familiar to Jim as he raised his head to look.

Several feet away stood his long lost wife in all her glory, looking every inch the avenging angel with her billowing purple hair and stoic expression. She stared at him expectantly, and her bright eyes showed her disgust and contempt for him. She faced him bravely and never looked away.

"... Lisa? … But you're dead. . . . I-I-"

"You killed me?" Lisa finished for him, shaking her head. "No. But I came damn close, thanks to you."

"But you disappeared," Jim whispered in shock, cradling his broken hand gingerly. "I got rid of you! It was over!"

"It was never over, Jim," Lisa said calmly. "It can never be over until you pay for what you did."

Understanding rose upon the man's ghostly pale face, as he glanced between the demon and Lisa. "You wanted this _thing_ to attack me?"

"I _asked_ him too," Lisa corrected. "And he did."

Sebastian inclined his head gratefully. "I am a simple servant to milady's whims."

Lisa leaned down so that she was at Jim's level, eyeing him purposefully. "I would've had Sebastian kill you and leave your corpse down there for the cops to find, but it wouldn't be enough. Death is too easy. I needed you to see me, to _know_ that I survived your beatings and your abuse. That I'm stronger despite your efforts, and that you will never get to repeat your offenses. There will never be another person who has to go through the hell I did. _You_ will _never_ hurt another living soul."

Lisa Dean straightened back up to her full height, before she brought up the metal baseball bat she'd hidden behind her back. She tossed it to her butler, surprising him.

"Milady? I thought you wished to carry out his sentence?"

"I do." She paused before shaking her head. "But I can't. I want it too much … If I start I won't be able to stop." Lisa took a deep breath before continuing, "He has to live, Sebastian. . . He has to live with the consequences of what he did."

Sebastian's face remained expressionless, before he offered a lucid salute with the baseball bat. "Fear not, Mistress Mine. It shall be done."

During their brief exchange, Jim had tried to crawl away, but now found a polished dress shoe resting at the center of his back, stopping him. Before he could think, the foot had turned him over and rested on his throat, making him choke and sputter piteously.

"No, no, my dear _sir._ You cannot leave so soon. This party is in _your_ honor, after all. You must stay and partake of your _just desserts."_ The sarcasm and mockery in the demon's tone was blood curdling as he lifted his foot and offered a demented smirk. "Oh, and please feel free to scream to your heart's content. . . We wouldn't want you to hold back on our account."

The butler swung the bat high, and tears leaked from Jim's eyes as he lifted his damaged hands to cover his head. Lisa watched dispassionately, as Sebastian took his first swing. She could hear the _crack_ of Jim's arm being broken, but felt no empathy.

As Sebastian strategically brutalized her ex-husband, the woman watched in unfeeling silence. If it had been anyone else, she would have stepped in, or tried to stop the violence. But she wouldn't stop this.

Once upon a time this man had abused her and nearly killed her. . . And once upon a time, she had almost _let_ him.

It only lasted several minutes, but it was enough. When the now bloody baseball bat rested on the demon's shoulder, Lisa knew it was over. She eyed the broken man at her feet, before she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Most of the major bones in your body are broken, Jim. And they were hit in such a way where even if you heal, you'll never have proper movement again. Your outside finally matches your inside. You'll never have the _strength_ to hurt another living soul."

Lisa stared directly into Jim's bloodshot eyes. She saw the past fade, as her abuser was brought low.

It was over.

"Enjoy the rest of your life. I hope you use it wisely."

Then, she stood and turned her back on him. She could hear Jim cry out again, but didn't look back. If she had to hazard a guess, Sebastian was following her orders to the letter. Which meant he was taking Jim's treacherous tongue out of his mouth. The finishing touch. . . Do no evil, see no evil, _speak_ no evil…

Lisa stalked towards the edge of the roof and looked off towards the skyline. Sebastian joined her when he had finished with Jim. He straightened his bloody gloves with a sigh, before he ended up pocketing them in his suit coat. Then, he gave his contract owner his full attention.

"I took the liberty of calling an ambulance for Mr. Karnes before we began. They should arrive soon, given the timetable and traffic standards. Two minutes, by my calculations." The deep wine eyes delved into her very soul then. "Is milady ready to depart?"

Lisa glanced back to the man who had held her down, before she regarded the one who had given her wings. She met his unrelenting gaze openly. "Yes, Sebastian. Let's go home."

The demon acknowledged her command, by picking her up in his arms. They dropped from the rooftop in a flutter of black and purple, leaving Lisa's dark origins behind them forever, as they drifted off into the night…

* * *

 **o~o~o~o~o**

It had been three months since Lisa had faced her past… And she couldn't have felt better.

She had settled in a quiet cottage in the British countryside, planning to spend the remainder of her days peacefully. Sebastian had made all the arrangements, and they were more than comfortable. They had an herb and vegetable garden that they tended together, and Lisa worked part time as an assistant at the animal clinic in the village. After working for years as a registered nurse, she was more than capable of doing the job, and she enjoyed the more relaxed pace of her newfound work. And in the evenings, she and Sebastian would either sit and get lost to deep conversations, or he would transport her through his memories for both of their enjoyment.

Though on this particular afternoon, the demon found his mistress doing something new.

Lisa hadn't had work that day, so Sebastian had left her undisturbed, letting her gain some needed rest. Though when he had come back into the cottage from the garden, he'd found her at the kitchen table, pen and paper in hand.

He shrugged his garden gloves and apron off, as he eyed the document she was writing. His brow lifted in interest, as he watched her pen word after word. "If milady wishes to write, I can prepare the study for her? Surely it would be better suited for the task, if not more comfortable?"

"Sure," Lisa breathed with disinterest, lost to her thoughts. "I wasn't picky where I sat. . . The idea was too good, and I didn't want to lose it."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head, but left to prepare the study. When he returned, she had started on her third page and showed no signs of stopping.

The butler watched patiently, before murmuring, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You did divulge your longing to become a writer when we first met."

"I did." Lisa finally stopped to look up at him, her happy eyes sparkling with contentment. "And now there's nothing holding me back."

Sebastian's features grew softer as he reached out to brush a random strand of purple hair from her face. His bare fingers lingered against her cheek, and a warm light touched his wine eyes. "I am glad you chose to pursue it, Mistress Lisa."

"Me too." Lisa flashed him a wide grin. "Would you be willing to proof read it for me, when I get further?"

Sebastian's lips twitched before he glanced down at the page with interest. "We'll how could I refuse such a lovely offer? Even if the story pertains to someone named 'Thannor' and not myself."

Lisa snorted with laughter at his obvious jab, before she stood from the table and wrapped her arms around her butler as far as they'd go. From the fabric of his shirt, she thanked him, and he rolled his eyes when her voice muffled. Then, as she pulled back from the embrace, he stared at her.

It had been a year since she'd been on death's door. One full year since she'd made her contract with him and taken her fate into her own hands. The woman he saw before him now was nothing like the broken woman he had saved. She was a force of nature, with her royal purple hair and quick wit. And deep down, where there had only been sorrow, she now boasted eagerness and passion. . .

Lisa Dean had become her own woman. She was no longer tied to her past, or the one who had hurt her. She had survived her trials and she'd taken control of her own story. She was free and she was _beautiful_.

Sebastian regarded her for a long moment, admiring the fortitude of her soul, before he acted on impulse. While she looked up at him curiously, he dipped down and stole a kiss. As her mouth opened in shock, he took the opportunity to explore, biting back a smirk when she deepened it and pulled him closer. He allowed her to angle his head to suit her best, and purred against her tongue when her fingers carded through his hair.

"I thought I told you not to kiss me unless you meant it," Lisa breathed when she finally drew back for air.

"I can assure you, my dear, I _wanted_ to." His tone was pure liquid chocolate, as he ran his nose against her temple and held her close. His wine eyes showed a playful side, but a sincere one as well. "I fear you've become quite the temptation. Enough to make this demon stop and stare."

"Then you'll have to be careful, Sebastian."

"Will I?"

"Umhmm."

"Alright, pet, I'll bite. . . Tell me _why_?"

She leaned up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Because I'm done _running."_

Sebastian offered a wolfish smile. "Does this mean you'll be giving chase then?"

"Count on it, Sebby. With everything I've got."

The demon seemed pleased. "As your teacher I must confess I'm bursting with pride."

"And as my partner?"

"Even moreso." He pecked her lips to emphasize, admiring the way she glowed in the afternoon light.

"I love you, Sebastian."

For a breath, the demon butler was silent. Though the way he studied the plains of his lady's face made it clear how much he cared for her. His heart might have been black and unbeating, but it would forever hold Lisa close. Those eyes, sparkling a momentary glowing magenta told Lisa everything she needed to know, and she felt joyous peace.

Originally, Lisa Dean had run from the Devil. But now… she openly pursued him.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **A/N:** This marks the end of Running from the Devil! I've had such a learning curve with this story. I'll always look on it fondly. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion! Thanks for reading and leaving such wonderful comments!

 **~ Lyn**


End file.
